A variety of toy gun devices have been described in the prior art. These devices can have configurations ranging from play guns, which can emit sounds and lights when a trigger is pulled, to water guns and projectile guns (e.g. foam darts guns, ball guns, and the like). Such gun configurations typically have a barrel, a housing, a handle, and a controller, which is commonly in the form of a lever trigger. In addition, these guns can further include supplementary components and features (e.g. automated magazine systems).
However, these toy guns have inherent limits in their flexibility of use. First, only one person can use such a toy gun at a time. Thus, if two children wish to play and only one child has a gun, little fun can be had (especially by the child without a gun). Furthermore, while there have been some advancements in “firepower” with double barrel embodiments and guns with multiple nozzles (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,562 to Clayton), such guns often can have diminished launching capability as their power is frequently diluted over multiple discharge ports.
Accordingly, a toy gun configuration that can optionally be used and enjoyed by multiple children at one time is desirable. In addition, a toy gun that is able to aptly deliver greater firepower is as well desirable.